


Hopeful Winter

by silverxcrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, just accept my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: Moniwa was having more fun than he thought, he discovered a hidden talent in hitting his targets with scary accuracy and since he was small in comparison to his teammates, it was easier for him to avoid the enemy’s snowballs.It was all fun and laughs until Moniwa threw a ball way too hard directly at Futakuchi’s face, but his underclasmen ducked just in time and it ended up hitting a stranger on the face.Moniwa gasped too hard and didn’t even excused himself when he ran away from the “battlefield” to its sides and aid the poor man that got caught in the wildfire.





	Hopeful Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with my Ushimoni. I used a tumblr prompt for this one-shot, hope you like it. The prompt used is: "i’m having a snowball fight with my friend in the park and i hit you instead"
> 
> Remember I don't speak English as my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Appreciate my children! I love them so much, I'm always open to talk about Ushimoni, so don't be shy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated <3

It was Sasaya’s idea to start a snowball fight, and with the third years graduation just around the corner, it was not surprising that the whole team was on-board with it. Moniwa was not convinced at the beginning, snowball fights with the giants on his teams didn’t seem like a good idea and ir worried him someone would die, but he was eventually on-board too. 

_ My school life is ending _ , he thought,  _ better make some good memories _ .

The team went to a park near the school and splitted into two teams. Moniwa was not as competitive as some of his mates, like Kamasaki or Mai, but he was willing to do his best to win the snowball fight. Kamasaki was fired up, screaming about never letting Futakuchi remember that defeat, and Mai was totally ready to kill everyone. When they started, snowballs flew across the park with speed and intensity. The rules were easy, dodge and whoever got hit was out until there was only one team left. 

Moniwa was having more fun than he thought, he discovered a hidden talent in hitting his targets with scary accuracy and since he was small in comparison to his teammates, it was easier for him to avoid the enemy’s snowballs. 

It was all fun and laughs until Moniwa threw a ball way too hard directly at Futakuchi’s face, but his underclasmen ducked just in time and it ended up hitting a stranger on the face.

Moniwa gasped too hard and didn’t even excused himself when he ran away from the “battlefield” to its sides and aid the poor man that got caught in the wildfire. 

Nobody saw him coming, nobody saw a person running at the park with earphones, way too concentrated to realize he was passing too close to a warzone. Moniwa was too flustered to speak a proper apology, specially after realising he recognized  _ the _ Ushijima Wakatoshi as the person he just hit on the face with a snowball.

“I’M SO SORRY” Moniwa shouted. Ushijima looked confused —at least what his almost always expressionless face could afford, looking from the snowball fight at Moniwa’s back to his face. 

Ushijima shook his head and made a small bow “I’m sorry for interrupting. I wasn’t aware I was getting in the way” Moniwa had only talked to him a couple of times during games, some official and other practice, so they did know who each other were. Never a proper conversation since Moniwa was intimidated easily and Ushijima was hard to make a conversation with, or so he thought.

His voice was calm and strong, Moniwa liked it. Moniwa admired him as a player, and saw him as the standard he could never reach but tried anyways. He always seemed like a distant standart.

“No, no, no, it was my fault. I should have seen who I was throwing at” he said. Moniwa had always been fast and stubborn in taking guilt out of things. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked then, to not give the other time to argue who was in fault there.

“I’m fine. It was just snow” Ushijima blatantly said. Moniwa was tempted to argue, but Ushijima did seem just fine. 

Awkwardly, they stood in front of each other, Moniwa looked for something to say or a way to leave without being too weird, and Ushijima simply stared. Intensely stare. 

“So uhmm…”

“You weren’t in the Winter Tournament”

Moniwa was caught completely off guard, not just by the affirmation but by the simple fact that Ushijima continued the conversation. He stumbled on his owns words and started to babble without noticing, the other simply stared at him quietly but pacient. Moniwa always thought Ushijima didn’t even knew who he was.

“I’m… yeah… you see…” Moniwa forgot the question for a second “I retired” he said after a couple of attempts of putting those two words together. Nervously, he looked around, too afraid to meet Ushijima’s intense gaze. Maybe he hated him or thought he was a coward.

His teammates were looking at them curiously, sharing glances to each other. Maybe thinking if they should go to rescue him or just let them be. Some did their best to ignore them.

“ _ Why? _ ” Ushijima asked again, tidling his head slightly to the side. He looked like a confused child, wondering why would someone would  _ want _ to quit volleyball. Moniwa always saw Ushijima as someone so high in the ladder of life that he never really imagined he would pay attention to someone like him.

Moniwa didn’t feel agitated anymore. When people asked him why he retired he used to receive disappointed eyes, maybe some pity since he was never “great”, but Ushijima was looking him with genuine confusion, not prejudice or disappointment.

“Because I had to. In order for the new team to be stronger we had to leave” he explained, calmer than before and more confident too. Moniwa was rarely confident, except when it was about  the Iron Wall of Date Tech. For them, Moniwa would puff his chest and speak as proudly as he could without including himself.

It was necessary for them —him, to leave. So the Iron Wall wouldn’t clumsily crumble next year. So they could have more time working together and improve. So they could take out Shiratorizawa and Karasuno, and Aoba Jousai next year.

Yet he never thought he would be saying that to Ushijima Wakatoshi in the middle of the park after hitting him with a snowball in the face.

Ushijima frown relaxed, and there something warm on his eyes.

“I see” he said with a gentler and more comprehensive voice, and… he smiled. Moniwa felt his heart explode and went back to being a flustered mess for a second.

“How about you?” Moniwa asked after recomposing himself and looking at him curiously. He didn’t want to bring up their loss to Karasuno at the finals, so he avoided it “I mean, I suppose you’re gonna continue playing in college”

Ushijima returned to his emotionless self and nodded “Yes. I’ll be attending the Metropolitan University”

Moniwa’s eyes widened. “That’s an amazing university. I’ll try it’s entrance exam” he said with a smile. Moniwa was trying to not get excited when he talked about universities, since there was always unfortunate case of not getting accepted in any.

Ushijima opened his mouth to reply, but Kamasaki’s loud voice interrupted them “Moniwa! We  _ fucking _ lost!” he yelled, and made Moniwa remember he was in the middle of a snowball fight anyways.

“Oh, right” he whispered and then looked at Ushijima with pink cheeks “I’m sorry I hit you, again. And good luck in college” he bowed.

“Likewise. Hope to see you again later then” Ushijima said, nodding and returning the bow before looking at him in the eye and start jogging again, continuing his path.

Moniwa returned to the game, a little bit confused about everything but more because of those last words. What did he mean by  _ “see you again later” _ ?

His teammates asked him if Ushijima had being bothering him, and of course Moniwa denied it. With it completely settled, they started the second round.  _ The Revenge, _ as Kamasaki named it.

And it was in the middle of the second round, when Moniwa realized that  _ maybe _ Ushijima tried to encourage him to enter the Metropolitan University and gasped so loudly and got so flustered that Aone launched a snowball to his face that knocked him down.


End file.
